


Scar for Fun (Harrisco Fest-August 2017)

by RedelliaValentinos



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cisco is a masochist, Harrisco Fest (August 2017), I REGRET NOTHING, I have no shame, I know I'm missing some tags, I wrote this during work, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Scratching, Scarification, Scratching, harrisco, mentioned biting, mentioned biting and scratching during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos
Summary: The bloody part of their relationship is dangerous, they both know it. As far as Cisco is concerned, Harry can carve his skin until there's nothing left to carve, until all that's left of him is a bloody mess of torn flesh.





	Scar for Fun (Harrisco Fest-August 2017)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeineNCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineNCupcakes/gifts).



"You want to try what?!" Harry asked.

Cisco was in his personal space again, arms wrapped firmly around Harry's torso and snuggling close.

"Scarification. I wanna try it," the Latino replied, "I think it could be fun."

One arm slid from the older man's chest, paper rustled and a small packet of four sheets came into Harry's view. "I did my digging on it," he chimed, and went back to hugging him tightly. The packet glared up at Harry from its place on the metal table, covering some new blueprints. The moment Cisco discovered the concept, he knew that it was what he wanted, and would be perfect. 

If it weren't for the fact that Cisco had done his research, Harry probably would have said no to the whole request. But even so, he felt uncomfortable with the idea.

He huffed and picked up the papers, pushing his glasses up and began to read. Cisco peered over his shoulder, scanning over everything because he knew Harry read faster. Moments slid by and Harry turned the page. Slowly... Second page...third page...fourth page... Finally he sighed and set the packet aside, folding his hands.

"You do realize that this is going to hurt like hell, right?" he finally said. Cisco's arms tightened their hold on him and the boy nuzzled the crook of his neck. "So you'll do it for me?" Harry plucked his glasses off of his face. "I'll think about it. Pick a design. We... We'll discuss this later."

Most times of excitement Cisco experienced were tech induced. And he would often take on a nerdy smile. On occasion, the evil genius glint would appear in his eyes. But at that split second, Cisco released his hold on Harry and ran off grinning like a teenager who had just been handed his dad's car keys. Harry shivered at the thought of cutting into his lover's flesh intentionally. They already did it to each other. But Cisco had never come right out and asked for it. It just sort of happened.

\-----

Cisco came bounding back about four hours later with his choice of design printed onto a sheet of paper in one hand and a black bag in the other. He wore a stupid goofy grin as he set the bag down on the work bench, distracting Harry from fiddling with Cisco's goggles.

''My room?'' Harry asked, having found some comfort after doing even more online reading for the subject. He didn't feel like taking the time to go to Cisco's apartment for this. And his bed was big enough for the two of them.

Cisco was ecstatic. He nodded, and made a motion for Harry to open the black bag. He was hesitant, but he took it and started removing the contents. There wasn't much. There was a scalpel, some basic medical supplies for bandaging, two towels, and a pair of black leather cuffs lined with equally black fur. Here, he paused. Cisco had thought of everything. Except...

"You don't want me to numb anything?" he asked, slightly surprised. Cisco started for the corridor, "Numbing is for wimps. Besides," he held off until Harry was in the corridor with him, "you like it when I scream."

Harry blinked. Yes, he did like it when Cisco screamed in bed. He also liked it when Cisco bled during sex...because he screamed more. Harry liked to draw blood when he raked his nails over the younger's torso. But he'd never said it aloud. It's not exactly something you tell other people.

There were long parallel scars all over the younger's hips, some at his waist, and of course, his chest was covered in them. Harry was not without his own scars. Cisco especially enjoyed the violent part of their lovemaking and often returned flesh-tearing bites. The bed sheets were washed regularly, sometimes four times a week, but there were permanent blood stains in the fabric, smeared in all different directions. God help them both the next time they'd need a physical. And with Caitlin and Henry being the only doctors Harry could see on this earth, he was doomed.

"Coming, Harry?" Cisco called, shattering his train of thought.

\---

The first scream of pain met Harry's ears without much verbal response, except for a shuddering exhale of air at the sound. The scalpel met Cisco's perfect skin on his shoulder, cutting a curved line perfectly for the start of his chosen design, a planetary gear set. There's lots of small curled lines to draw with the scalpel. Lots of curled lines to draw screams out.

Cisco was flat on his stomach on the floor of Harry's room. His hands were cuffed in front of him, and his hair was in a loose braid shoved over the opposite shoulder. Just so Harry could work. There was a worn Doctor Who shirt lying nearby, accompanied by the now empty black bag. Harry is sitting on Cisco's legs, quite comfortably. He can feel each tremor of the other's pain that joins lazy trails of blood. And he loves it.

Cisco makes no effort to muffle his screams and moans. He's getting off on the pain too much. He can't rut against the floor, though. If he moves while Harry has the scalpel in his skin, the results could be disastrous. Surprisingly, Cisco hasn't blacked out yet. Harry sort of expected him to by now.

Harry draws the next line, leaning down to pull some of the brunet's loose hair into his teeth at the same time. A loud, helpless moan rolls out and Harry pulls back even harder, a fair amount of hair still locked in his teeth.

He's still able to see what he's doing, so he continues working. Cisco manages a kick at the floor, jostling Harry slightly, who, thankfully, had just raised the knife when it happens.

"Shtay Shtill!" He growled, and Cisco complies, becoming completely frozen. The regular sharp intakes of air that mingle with the movement of his torso don't bother Harry in the least. In fact, they were a good indicator of when he should pause and allow Cisco to take a breath.

Tears are tumbling down the Latino's cheeks in sync, a mix of joy and pain being their supply. He can feel the scalpel carving more lines into his flesh, and he's loving it.

Harry takes great care to not focus on the blood too much. He'd love to, but that had to wait. Finishing his work takes priority. He can see a pool of tears building on the floor in a puddle, but he doesn't stop. Curved lines, long and short, shallow and deep, smooth and soft, rough and hard, were carefully being carved into once pristine fair skin. Harry's hands were slowly turning red, even as he occasionally stopped to carefully dab blood away with the towel. The short lines draw screams sweet and loud, the long lines draw thick sickening moans of lust. Harry knows his pupils are dilating. Hell, his eyes are probably black with a sliver of blue around the edges by now.

The bloody part of their relationship is dangerous, they both know it. As far as Cisco is concerned, Harry can carve his skin until there's nothing left to carve, until all that's left of him is a bloody mess of torn flesh. He enjoys the thrill too much to stop him. And Cisco knows Harry gets off on him being a bleeding crying mess. Harry is trying his best to not rut against Cisco's ass as he works because the noises and bloodshed gets him going. Part of him feels like a teenager, all hot and bothered and age out the window. Cisco, personally, would love it if Harry would grind against him while he works. It's pointless to beg for it, though. He has to wait.

And he does wait, even as time crawls at its own pace, content to make him wallow in his masochism...

It's another hour before Harry finishes and is wiping sweat from his brow. Cisco went still the moment the knife stopped. Whether he's blacked out or not, Harry can't tell right away. He grabs the second towel and supplies for bandaging.

He's careful and sweet, slowly wiping away the vast majority of the blood from his young lover's back. But he doesn't wipe it all. Instead the towel is abandoned and he reaches forward, fingers slipping into tight cuffs to set their hands free. Cisco doesn't shift. He's as still as a statue. There's no sigh or moan, no acknowledgment that anything is going on in the world around him. But when Harry is spraying something over the fresh wounds on his shoulder and the pain starts to fade, then Cisco notices...and whines. What good is it being in pain if you can't even enjoy it?

''I need to cover it up to keep it from infection. That means numbing it, Ramon.'' The spray was a topical numbing solution he'd slipped from Caitlin's supplies hours earlier.

The second whine the other makes is almost pitiful. Cisco shifts his arms so they're at his side instead of in front of him and at risk for cramping. He manages to turn his head a bit to glance back at his dominant partner, eyes blown and half lidded. He's still high on the pain, but the high is quickly dying as his shoulder goes from roaring murderous pain to a dull ache. ''I don't get to enjoy it?'' he asks quietly.

''I'll give you something better to enjoy. But I need to cover this up, first.'' The basic supplies for aftercare that Harry was given to work with might be considered less than ideal, but were actually necessary. Plastic wrap, medical gloves, medical tape, and antibiotic ointment. It wasn't much to work with for the moment, but it would do until morning. His body clock told him it was well into the night.

Cisco sighed unhappily as the antibiotic ointment was rubbed into the fresh wounds and glared at the opposite wall as he was shifted so that the plastic wrap could be wrapped around his upper torso. By now everything was numb. The Latino wanted to snarl in disgust. Harry was aware of the mood he was now in, but it didn't matter. Because as soon as the other felt his jeans being tugged at his waist, a small grin started. Yeah, that would make up for not getting to enjoy the pain.

Cisco chewed at his lower lip when Harry finally stripped him of the last of his clothes, leaving him naked on the floor before his lover. He felt the older man touch his back one last time before the familiar feeling of fingers pushing at his entrance came. Cisco moans happily as Harry slowly moves his fingers within him, stimulating his prostate every now and then. Until suddenly it's not so slow. Suddenly Harry's other hand slams down on the floor next to his head and his occupied one curls three fingers directly onto his prostate. Cisco jerked underneath Harry with his whole body. His fingers keep uncurling and curling roughly, making him rattle and shake.

Harry can't see it, but he knows the other's eyes are rolling back, probably far enough to catch a glimpse of his brain.

''Harry... Please!'' He knows he can't withstand this forever, and so does Harry. Cisco tries to pull away, just barely getting to his knees before everything in him wobbles and every joint melts. Heat pools low in his stomach so quickly he can barely process it before his untouched and aching cock spasms almost painfully. Hot cum splatters on the floor underneath him and Cisco drops, his orgasm practically wrenched from his body.

...the haze of over-stimulation is at its highest point when he finally turns onto his side. Harry gently slips his fingers free and gets up. The footsteps aren't really registered. He vaguely hears a sink running in the background. When his lover returns with a warm and dampened towel, Cisco is nearly asleep. Harry pulls him up so gently that he feels like he's handling glass. But he knows the youth is exhausted and over-sensitive. Harry is careful when moving Cisco to his bed. Laying the younger down on a black comforter is when he finally starts to assess everything.

There's still some blood across the Latino's back, so he lays the towel over it, mindful of the wrapping that is protecting his most recent act of mutilation. The blood comes off of Cisco's fair skin easily. Cisco sighs quietly, content with the world around him, then giggles when the towel slides over his ass; he's just a bit ticklish there.

''What are you doing?''he asks right before he breaks into a yawn.

''I must admit, I wasn't fully prepared. I had to improvise a bit.'' Harry abandons the towel and lays down, pulling Cisco into his arms to keep him close.

''So you...ugh. Harry, I love you, but don't do that again... Wait. Did you-''

''-You can take care of me in the morning, Ramon. Just go to sleep.''

Cisco knows Harry's fully clothed, can feel the hard-on pressing against his lower back, but he's so tuckered out he just doesn't care. His eyelids slide shut and soon he's snoring away.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love harrisco. I feel like there's not enough of it.


End file.
